Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 10.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (Thomas grabs a flower and pulls a bulb out of the ground) * Bub-ulb: Hi! My name is Bub-ulb. I came from Flower Fields, the wonderful land of flowers. I'd love to spread the wonderous flowers of Flower Fields all over your land! You like flowers, don't you? Of course you do. Who doesn't? For that reason I'll entrust trust this to your care. (Thomas has a magical seed) * Thomas: Thank you. * Bub-ulb: That is a flower seed. If it's well cared for, a beautiful flower will bloom. These flowers are delicate... Only one with a living heart can make them bloom in beauty. Please take good care of it, for beauty is fragile. * Thomas: Okay, I will. (hurries to a railroad station where he force lifts a rock high up into the air of some railroad tracks and force throws it out of the way and makes his way up to an eleven coach special working train, hauled by City of Truro, a Great Western Railway City class 4-4-0 tender engine, No. 3717, aka 3440, built at Swindon engine works for the Great Western Railway, coupled to five chocolate and cream colored coaches, carrying the famous Shakespeare Express headboard with two red headlamps on his buffer beam on the left and right and a black one in the middle. Once coupled Gordon has coupled the coal tender to the five coaches, Toby leads some passengers into the coaches) * Molly: All aboard! Hello there. The Pickering to Whitby train is ready to depart. * Casey Jr: Welcome to the Pickering to Whitby Express. Would you like to ride in the engine's cab? * Thomas: Sure, I'd appreciate it if I'd ride in the engine's cab. You'd better sit tight, folks! This will be a 22 mile run. * Molly: Right away, mate! * Rosie: Yeah, right away, mate! This is going to be a bumpy ride. (laughs maniacly as Thomas blows the whistle and opens the throttle, before City of Truro sets at a high speed) * Casey Jr: So, Thomas, what brings up here? (Edward is stoking the engine's furnace with coal from the engine's tender, which is filled up with coal and water, while James is relaxing in a rocking chair, and putting bits of coal into the firebox, one piece at a time) * Thomas: Um, Princess Emily is captured. * Casey Jr: Princess Emily?! Captured?!! Oh no! That's terrible! * Thomas: We're going to Whitby. * Casey Jr: Do you hear that? We're going to Whitby. * Rosie: Yeah! Full speed ahead! * (Chapter 2: The Mystery Of Dry Dry Ruins Begins as City of Truro whistles and comes into Pickering station, which is the usual stop for Thomas to get off, while Rosie rings her bell to stop the train. After Thomas and his friends run out of the station and climb down to the dry desert canyon, they run up the side of the mountain, and hear a voice) * Gator: Ah, oh, no! Oh, how confounded! Where could it be? (Thomas looks around until Gator bumps into him as they both turn around and gasp at each other) Oh, sorry! Sorry, folks! I didn't see there. Anyway, hi there, my name is Gator. Remember me? * Thomas: Yes! And that's so great of you to find us! Let's go. That was a near thing. (Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily the Tugboat, and Gator) That was a near thing. We've had worse. * Narrator: And they went ahead. Thomas found a worm, which gave a Whack Bump, before the six heroes went up the gorge, and continued on their way, with Thomas pulling Edward's freight cars on the front, and with Gator, who was pushing Toad on the end of Edward's freight train. As they reached the top, Thomas saw and force grabbed it. * (The six heroes pound their way up the side of the mountain, huffing and chuffing as hard as they can, and quickly continue on their way. They fall down a hole and grab another letter and go back up the way they came. As they go through a skull, Thomas grabs another star piece, and heads onward with the others following him. They come to a slope, push through a gate, and slide down onward over to another side and head onward. They notice a hole and go up to get a Damage Dodge badge and head downward to the right path and slide over to another side as well) * Thomas: (picks up another letter) Look! Another letter! (the two engines with their friends head over to another side and slide down another slope and go the left path. And after getting the letters for Gator, the two engines, the three animals, and the tugboat speed up back to where they were. Gator flies across and gets the Quake hammer and gives it to Thomas to keep. The heroes head back to where they were at and jump across and travel over the bridge, unaware of a vulture named Buzzar ready to attack them. As they walk over the bridge, Buzzar stops them) * Buzzar: Hey! Stop in the name of the king! Don't you know what happens when you cross the bridge? I'm hungry! Are you Thomas the Tank Engine? And are these your new friends? I've heard all about you! Does this mean you are on the hungry list that Cerberus has told me to write on? Then only your strength and bravery might prove me. * Narrator: During the fight, Thomas, with his swords activated, and Buzzar, with his laser sword on, were locked in combat. Thomas knocked Buzzar out of the way. Thomas lunged at Buzzar, their sabers clashed, and as they continued to fight, Thomas used his powers to break heavy pieces of equipment off the wall, and slam them into Buzzar. Thomas forced Buzzar down to the very end of the ledge. The crackle of swords echoed as Thomas attacked Buzzar. In one swipe, Buzzar had has body cut in half, and left wounded apart, as the six heroes escaped. Category:Daniel Pineda